Only Time Will Tell
by celengdebu
Summary: Lev yang berpikir perasaannya hanya sebatas garis kagum dan Yaku yang tak punya gambaran tentang tujuan Lev menjahilinya setiap saat. Haiba Lev x Yaku Morisuke. Nekoma. Happy Birthday Yaku-san ! ! !


Haikyū!by Haruichi Furudate

I own nothing but story

.

* * *

Selama hampir dua setengah tahun menghirup masa-masa sekolah menengah di balik badge Nekoma, baru kali ini Yaku berpikir bahwa dia salah menjejak tanah. Tiap jengkal yang dipijaknya di dekat Lev selalu terasa seperti tak seharusnya. Selama hampir delapan belas tahun hidup di daratan Jepang, baru kali ini pula dia yakin bahwa permohonan tahun baru di kuil nanti sungguh perlu diubah. Jika biasanya Yaku tak pernah cukup kesal saat menatap tempat tinggi atau gagal mengambil barang yang letaknya lebih jauh dari jangkauan, kini dia mampu melayangkan tiga tendangan hanya karena mendaratkan pandangan.

Haiba Lev bukan cuma terlalu banyak bicara, tapi juga menjengkelkan dan keras kepala. Dari pucuk rambut sampai ujung kaki seolah merengek untuk dimaki. Persis pagi ini. Dengan tungkai yang panjangnya luar biasa dan suara melengking sampai oktaf tertinggi, pemuda itu melangkah percaya diri. Sekejap sudah berada di sisinya, meringis tanpa dosa, dan mengangkat lengan sejengkal di atas kepala. Telunjuk dan kelingking berdiri bersama kuncup ibu jari dikecupkan ke bibir Yaku.

"_Ubacchatta~~~~~"_

Anak sialan.

Satu tinju di pinggang tak lantas membuat Lev bungkam sampai jam latihan. Sejak bergabung ke tim inti, Yaku terlatih untuk menahan dan menjebol kantong kesabarannya sekaligus. Menemani Lev mengambil posisi dan mengatur gerak lengan untuk menerima bola selalu menyulutkan gembira, tapi setelahnya, ketika mengambil jeda napas dengan berniat meneguk air sambil memperhatikan situasi lapangan, Yaku dipaksa terus bergerak karena Lev kembali berkicau. Mulai dari, 'Hari ini juga Yaku-_san _tidak tambah tinggi ya?' berlanjut kepada, 'Bagian bawah celananya sampai terseret begitu lho?' lalu berakhir di, 'Apa pertumbuhannya sudah berhenti?'

Dan Inuoka dibuat menyaksikan bagaimana Lev terpelanting ke lantai sebelum dicekik hingga meronta oleh libero mereka.

Suatu kali Kuroo pernah berkata, "Acuh saja, buang-buang tenaga."

Yaku berkedik tak sepaham. Sekiranya ingin mendamprat kapten yang memilih memasukkan Lev ke dalam skuadron itu supaya ikut membantu. Namun masih di adegan serupa selama sebulan ini, Kuroo menganggap duduk di area penonton bersama Taketora dan sisa anak buahnya jauh lebih seru daripada susah payah melempar Lev keluar jendela. Ekor matanya meruncing disertai cengir, menanggapi senyum miring dan taring mini di sudut bibir sang Singa Rusia.

Pemuda bermarga Haiba itu tak sepolos kelihatannya dan Lev terbilang cukup punya banyak nyawa. Menjadikan Yaku sebagai pemberi saran bagi tiap gerakan bukan soal mudah. Ada sejumlah teguran untuk tiap langkah yang salah arah, ada sambaran di kepala untuk lengan yang terjulur tidak pada tempatnya, juga teriakan kencang pada setiap bola yang jatuh sebelum bisa diterima. Semua itu, herannya, batin Yaku, tak juga menjadikan Lev menyerah dan pergi mengadu pada Kai seperti sekian ekor anak kucing yang membulat horor di bawah amarah Yaku.

Kontras dengan ekspresi seniornya, Lev yang mengelus permukaan bola sembari berjongkok di samping net malah balas terkekeh. Memperhatikan Yaku dari jarak dekat agaknya boleh dianggap sebagai hobi. Berada bukan pada tingkat yang sama mengisyaratkan Lev supaya memanfaatkan jam latihan sebaik-baiknya. Sosok mungil berambut cepak nan menggemaskan itu laiknya hamster yang tak langsung jinak kala diberi biji bunga. Perpaduan anak kecil dan remaja yang beraura dewasa ada di dalam diri Yaku. Baik Yaku yang memberi komando dengan tegas di tengah lapangan, juga Yaku yang menekuk kaki sembari mengulum semangka di ujung bangku, dua-duanya punya kadar manis yang setara dan Lev bersedia menyergap yang mana saja. Selalu ada niat untuk menculik Yaku saat sedang tidur siang kemudian membawanya ke suatu tempat yang sukar dituruni. Pun meringis polos ketika Kuroo mengatainya berandal taman kanak-kanak seraya memijat pelipis.

"Jahil pada orang yang disukai dan senang melihat mereka panik," kaptennya menebak tepat di sasaran, seringai licik menghiasi wajah, "Apa tak ada yang lebih menarik?"

Taketora menyebut sesuatu serupa adegan _manga _romantis yang disahut Lev dengan tawa kencang, berpendapat bahwa rasa sukanya pada Yaku tidak termasuk hitungan drama manapun.

Atau belum.

Haiba Lev masih suka duduk mendongak sambil berbuat iseng menunggu tulangnya diremuk, sementara Yaku Morisuke masih antusias menghajar tiap ejekan tentang tinggi badannya selagi buta petunjuk.

. 

* * *

Dan ini hanya masalah waktu.

.


End file.
